A Happy Ending
by Skye Haruna
Summary: Sebuah kisah ringan yang menceritakan sepasang Suami dan istri yang sedang menikmati masa bahagianya. Warn : SasuFemNaru!
1. Chapter 1

**Disc: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **T+**

 **Gender Switch, Fem!Naru, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **Family, Romance**

 _ **NB: entahlah, ini disebut drabble atau tidak. -_-**_

 **...**

 **"A Happy Ending"**

 _ **Skye Haruna**_

 **...**

Naruto menonton layar TV dengan bosan. Kini ia tak lagi memiliki aktivitas yang bisa membuatnya sibuk seperti dulu.

Seyelah bertahun - tahun membintangi serial televisi yang berjudul nama aslinya, ia dan Sasuke, suaminya, memutuskan untuk cuti sementara dari dunia hiburan. Namun mereka masih menerima tawaran untuk sekedar wawancara, pemotretan majalah atau menghadiri penerimaan penghargaan keartisan.

Hey siapa yang tidak lelah? Sudah bertahun - tahun ia menjadi tokoh utama, dimulai saat umur empat tahun sampai dinikahi dan sekarang dihamili oleh salah satu pemainnya.

Lamunannya terhenti kala mendengar kekehan Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya. Beberapa hari yang lalau, suaminya itu mengatakan jika ia menemukan beberapa cerita dari internet mengenai mereka berdua. ia juga mengatakan jika itu buatan fans mereka. Saat itu ia tak terlalu tertarik untuk ikut membaca karena kelelahan, kehamilan membuatnya cepat mengantuk.

Wanita hamil itu mendesah, Ia sekarang dilanda kebosanan. ia memutuskan untuk mematikan TV dan bergabung dengan suaminya. Naruto meletakkan dagunya dibahu lebar Sasuke dan melihat ke arah _Smartphone_ milik suaminya itu.

Alis pirangnya mengerut, Wattpad? Batinnya, lalu ia membaca beberapa baris kalimat cerita itu.

Sasuke menurunkan sebelah bahunya yang menjadi sandaran sang istri, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah cantik wanitanya.

"Astaga, aku akan sangat bahagia jika hidup dalam cerita buatan mereka, kau sering memeluk dan menciumku disana" ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah _Smartphone_ milik Sasuke. Dan dijawab kekehan Sasuke.

"Lalu apa kau ingin aku seperti itu juga?"

Wajah Naruto memerah, "Kau akan melakukannya hanya saat kau ingin saja" ucapnya setengah merajuk, memancing agar suaminya mau memperlakukannya sama.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati paham akan keinginan tersirat dari istrinya, ia meletakkan _Smartphone_ dipangkuannya, kemudian membalikkan badan menghadap Naruto.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku ingin melakukan itu" ujarnya, kedua tangan kekarnya memeluk tubuh Naruto, "Peluk" kemudian ia mencium bibir kesukaannya, "Lalu cium" ucapnya sambil tertawa. Merasa lucu dan senang bisa menghibur istrinya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu tertawa geli menerima perlakuan lembut suaminya. Ia menyandarkan kembali kepalanya dibahu Sasuke dan melanjutkan kembali membaca cerita itu bersama - sama.

Beberapa saat membaca, mereka berdua kembali terkikik geli, "Ya Tuhan! Kau benar - benar sama seperti yang meeka banyangkan! Benar - benar masum" ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Apa aku harus melakukan ini juga? Memeluk dan menciummu dengan maksud untuk menyetu-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena tangan putih istrinya dengan cepat menutup mulutnya. Sasuke melirik dan tersenyum dalam bekapan, melihat wajah istrinya kembali memerah untuk kali ini semerah tomat.

"Kau tega sekali, kehamilanku sudah menginjak minggu ke tiga puluh dua. Aku akan sangat lelah jika kau melakukannya" Sasuke melepaskan tangan lembut itu, kemudian mengecup telapak tangannya, "'Melakukan' apa yang kau maksud? Hm?" bisik Sasuke intim.

"Ah! Kau ini!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya kesal suaminya pura - pura tidak tahu.

Sasuke tertawa keras, ia nampak sangat menikmati momen menggoda Naruto, baginya ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri. Ia memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir mungil Naruto. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengusap lembut perut buncit Istrinya. Ia menambah kecupan - kecupan lain diwajah istrinya saat ia melihat wajah Naruto yang merona.

Ia mengecup wajah istrinya berulang kali dengan gemas. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan dari suaminya sembari terkikik geli.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan membaca cerita tersebut sambil menyandarkan kepala satu sama lain. Ada kalanya raut wajah mereka senangdan mengerut sedih, turut merasakan setiap kejadian yang dilalui oleh tokoh-tokoh yang diperankan mereka dalam cerita tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir ketika melihat istrinya tiba-tiba duduk tegak dan mengelus perut buncitnya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya lirih. "Ryo-chan hanya menendangku" lanjutnya seraya memberikan senyum menenangkan untuk prianya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia beranjak meletakkan _Smartphone_ -nya di meja lalu duduk di karpet untuk memeluk perut bulat istrinya.

Sasuke menempelkan pipi dan telinganya,lalu mengecup pelan perut Naruto, "Semakin lama, Ryosuke samakin aktif" Naruto menjawabnya dengan berguman pelan sambil mengelus rambut raven suaminya. Ia masih merasakan bayi dalam perutnya menggeliat kecil.

"Apa ini, sayang?" tanya Sasuke. Netra oniksnya terpaku pada benjolan cukup besar disisi kiri perut istrinya.

"Hm? Entahlah? Mungkin siku atau lutut mungilnya"ujar Naruto syahdu. Ia merasakan telapak tangan Sasuke yang besar mengelus bejolan itu.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman lembut,dadnya menghangat ketika terlintas dibenaknya bayangan sang putra berlari-lari lalu melempar mainan ke arahnya, "Dia akan menyempurnakan cinta kita" bisik Sasuke lembut setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Oniksnya beralih menatap dua buah permata safir dihadapannya, safir yang akan selalu ia lihat ketika terbangun dan akan terlelap sepanjang hidupnya.

"Mari kita buat cerita kita sendiri. Bersama Ryosuke dan adik-adiknya kelak" ucapnya penuh kelembutan dan kesungguhan. Naruto mengangguk sambil menggenggam tangan suaminya yang masih menyentuh perut berisi buah cinta mereka.

"Ya.. Pasti"

 **END**

 **Thanks for reading ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disc : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **T**

 **SasuFemNaru**

 **Gender Switch, Super OOC, OCs, Typo(s)**

 **Family, Romance**

 **...**

 **A Happy Ending**

 _ **Skye Haruna**_

 _ **...**_

Kamis pagi ini cukup terik, musim panas bulan Juli membuat Ryosuke semakin menyipitkan matanya karena pantulan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

Dengan cepat kaki jenjangnya menuruni tangga kampusnya lalu menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di sisi gerbang. Ah semoga manajer cerewet itu tidak mengomelinya nanti, pikirnya dalam hati.

Sepanjang jalan, ia menyadari jika ada banyak gadis yang kerap memotret atau merekamnya dari jarak cukup dekat. Terlihat cukup mengganggu, namun ia sudah bisa mengatasi mereka dengan memilih bersikap biasa. Dan ia sangat bersyukur pada fans lainnya yang mau menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan ponsel dan membiarkan idolanya itu bisa merasakan waktu bebas.

Pria dua puluh tahun itu membuka pintu samping kemudi, ''Maaf, ada beberapa tugas tak terduga tadi'' ujar Ryosuke setelah masuk dan menutup pintu mobil dengan debaman ringan.

Sang manajer yang berada di belakang kemudi hanya mendesah lelah lalu berguman mengiyakan.

Huh? Tumben tidak marah. Batin Ryosuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Mobil hitam itu meluncur mulus di jalan raya dan melaju cukup cepat menuju tempat shooting untuk pengambilan take terakhir.

Dua bulan yang lalu ia didapuk menjadi protagonis dalam Dorama adaptasi manga Shoujo berjudul 'Two Summers With You'. Ia bermain peran bersama Gotoo Kaoru dan Nishimura Masaki.

Dan juga Ibunya, Uchiha Naruto, yang berperan sebagai ibu dari Gotoo Kaoru.

Senang? Tentu saja. Sudah beberapa tahun Ibunya vakum dari dunia hiburan dan sekarang comeback bermain drama yang sama dengan putra sulungnya. Namun sekarang jadwal shooting ibunya telah usai.

''Masahiro- _san_ , apa kau membawa naskahku?'' tanya Ryosuke setelah beberapa saat hening.

Masahiro menghentikan mobilnya karena lampu merah menyala di persimpangan, memberikan berpuluh-puluh pejalan kaki menikmati kebebasan melintasi jalan raya.

Pria tiga puluh enam tahun itu sempat terdiam, dahinya sedikit berkerut seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. ''Coba kau buka tas ku yang berwarna coklat, sepertinya aku memasukkannya disana'' kata Masahiro.

Ryosuke membalikkan badannya untuk mengambil buku naskahnya, ''Ini dia'' gumannya pelan dengan desahan lega.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi kembali meluncur membelah jalan raya, membiarkan para kendaraan untuk mengambil gilirannya.

''Ryosuke, apa kau sudah makan tadi?'' tanya Masahiro tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

''Em, ti-'' ucapannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berdering, tanda ada panggilan. Dengan segera ia merogoh ponsel pintarnya dari saku celana. 'Ibu?' batinnya, lalu ibu jarinya dengan cepat menggeser tombol hijau.

''Moshi-moshi, Ibu?''

''Sayang? Kau sudah makan? Apa kau sudah sampai di lokasi?''

''Belum sempat, Bu'' ucapnya dengan nada meminta maaf, ia meringis tatkala mendengar Ibunya mendengus, ''Dan mungkin beberapa menit lagi aku akan segera tiba. Memangnya ada apa?'' tanya Ryosuke. Alisnya sedikit mengerut karena secara samar-samar ia mendengar suara air mendidih. Lho? Ibunya memasak? ''Tunggu, Ibu tidak perlu mengirimkan  
makanan untuk-''

''Tidak-tidak,'' sahut wanita itu cepat, ''Ayahmu tidak enak badan, jadi Ibu membuatkan sup untuknya'' dan dijawab berupa gumaman. sepertinya Ryosuke sedikit berharap jika Ibunya sedang mebuatkan makanan untuknya. ''Ibu hanya ingin bilang. Setelah sampai, segeralah makan. Kau tadi pagi buru-buru bukan?''

Uchiha muda mengusap-usap kepalanya. Ah, pantas saja Ibunya menanyakan itu. ''Baik, Ibu'' janjinya. Setelah itu ia mendengar hembusan nafas lega ibunya.

''Untungnya Kyouya mau menghabiskan makananmu,'' guman Naruto pelan namun masih bisa didengarnya. Ah.. Adiknya itu.

''Oh ya, Bu'' ia mengganti posisi duduknya. ''Apa ayah baik-baik saja?''

''Dia baik, mungkin hanya masuk angin. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang cepat berubah,'' kata Naruto. ''Oh ya, jangan lupa ya? Ibu akan memantaumu melalui Masahiro- _san_ untuk memastikan jika anakku ini tidak melewatkan sarapan lagi!'' kata Ibu dua anak ini galak.

Ryosuke terkekeh, ''Jangan khawatir'' mata sipitnya melebar saat mereka sudah tiba di lokasi shooting, ''Ibu aku sudah sampai''

''Benarkah? Kalau begitu selamat bekerja, putraku yang tampan'' kemudian percakapan itu berakhir.

Masahiro memarkirkan mobil itu dan memaatikannya. Ia menoleh ke arah artis muda di sampingnya, ''Dari Uchiha- _san_ , ya?''

Ryosuke mengangguk, ''Menyuruhku merawat perutku'' Masahiro terkekeh. Kemudian mereka keluar dan memulai aktivitas padat disana.

 **... A Happy Ending ...**

Keesokan harinya, Ryosuke berkumpul bersama keluarganya untuk sarapan bersama di ruang dapur. Pria muda berambut hitam itu sering kali ia mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat sedikit pucat dan mulutnya menguap lebar beberapa kali, jadwal _shooting_ kemarin sepertinya memang turut andil membuatnya kelelahan seperti ini.

"Sebelas" ucap Kyouya pada Ryosuke yang berada diseberang meja dihadapannya.

"Huh?" gumannya sambil menggosok ujung kelopak matanya yang terasa gatal.

"Sebelas," ulang Kyouya datar, "Kakak sudah menguap sebelas kali dalam tiga menit ini" kontan ucapan si bungsu itu membuat Ayah dan Ibu mereka terkikik.

"Kau bisa kembali tidur setelah ini, Nak" kata Sasuke sambil menerima mangkuk nasi dari istrinya, namun ia memberikannya pada Kyouya yang duduk disampingnya.

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui ucapan suaminya. "Dulu, Ibu dan dan Ayahmu juga sering kelelahan karena jadwal syuting yang sangat banyak" kenang Naruto. Wanita setengah baya itu meletakkan mangkuk berisi nasi nasi yang menggunung dihadapan Ryosuke yang terlihat berusaha melihat ibunya dengan mata yang semakin sipit, karena kelopak matanya yang bengkak. Naruto mendesah pelan, merasa kasihan pada putranya yang kurang tidur ini. "Ayahmu benar, Nak, kau bisa kembali tidur setelah ini"

Ryosuke menggeleng, "Ibu dan Ayah tau jika aku tidak bisa tidur lagi setelah ini" jawabnya serak sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat Ayah dan Ibunya mengernyit sedih, mereka tentu saja mendukung karir Ryosuke di dunia hiburan, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak mau putranya kelelahan seperti ini.

Sejak kecil, Ryosuke memang tidak bisa tertidur kembali ketika ia bangun. Sampai saat ini seberapapun tubuhnya lelah, ia selalu bangun tepat pagi tepat waktu.

"Setelah ini kau harus menempelkan irisan mentimun di kedua matamu, biar Ayah yang akan membuatnya" ujar Sasuke, "Ibumu masih harus menemani adikmu untuk membeli semua keperluan lombanya di London dua hari lagi" lanjutnya sambil menyumpit lauk kemudian memakannya.

Sontak Ryosuke memandang adiknya yang makan dengan tenang, "Dua hari lagi?!" ucapnya kaget dan tak percaya. "Astaga, lalu kenapa kemarin kau malah main game sampai tengah malam?"

Kyouya menelan makanannya lalu sedikit berdecak, "Aku ini pintar, dan aku sudah menghafal semua pelajaran yang akan dilombakan. Aku tidak perlu belajar lagi" jawabnya membuat sulung Uchiha menggeram kesal.

Setelah sarapan Kyouya masih bertahan di dapur untuk mencuci semua piring, mangkuk, dan gelas yang tadi digunakan untuk sarapan. Didekatnya, ada kepala keluarga Uchiha yang tengah berdiri memunggunginya, berkutat dengan pisau dan mentimun di masing-masing tangannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyouya keluar dari ruang dapur membawa irisan mentimun di sebuah piring kecil. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju ruang tengah sekat dengan kamarnya. Disana ia dapat melihat kakaknya yang berbaring di sofa berwarna coklat lembut, sebelah lengannya terlihat menutupi kedua matanya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya sedikit berisik mendekati saudaranya yang terpaut usia empat tahun lebih tua darinya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu memandang kakaknya yang nampaknya tidak terganggu keberadaannya. Bukannya Kakak tidak bisa tidur lagi? Batinnya seraya mengerutkan alis hitamnya. Ia berusaha meyakinkan diri jika kebiasaan kakaknya ini memang selalu terjadi. Tapi sekarang, melihat kakaknya yang tidak tergerak mendengar langkah kakinya yang berisik tadi sedikit membuatnya panik.

"Letakkan piring itu dimeja" guman Ryosuke.

Ah! Kakaknya masih tebangun rupanya. Setengah mendengus, ia meletakkan piring itu dengan sedikit kesal. Ryosuke melihat tingkah adiknya menyeringai dalam hati.

Ia bangkit dan duduk menatap piring berisi beberapa irisan mentimun segar, "Aku tadi mendengar langkah kakimu, dan aku juga tadi melihatmu dibalik lenganku"

Kyouya dengan gesit menoleh ke arah kakaknya, "Hah, dasar kau dan mata super sipitmu itu!" dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku tertipu oleh matanya yang sipit. Batinnya jengkel.

"Hey, jangan memandangku seperti itu," kedua tangannya terulur mengambil dua buah irisan mentimun, mengangkatnya tinggi lalu memandanginya, memuji dalam hati tangan ayahnya yang sanggup membuat irisan serapi ini,"Kau tahu, 'kan, jika aku memiliki dua mata sipit yang tajam seperti ini? Aku bisa membuat para gadis meleleh hanya dengan sekali tatap"

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu itu," sahut adiknya dengan nada kesal, "Dan lagi, hey! Cepat pakai, jangan hanya dipandang!"

Ryosuke berdecak, lalu menyodorkan kedua irisan itu ke tangan adiknya. "Tempelin" perintahnya yang sudah berada di posisi berbaring. Dan si bungsu pun mau tak mau membantunya dengan perasaan dongkol.

 **... A Happy Ending ...**

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar dengan suara debaman pelan. Dihadapannya, ada istrinya yang sedang menggelung rambut pirang panjangnya. Mata oniksnya sempat bertemu kedua bola safir itu melalui pantulan kaca.

"Kau sudah siap" tanyanya, ia melangkah mendekati wanita yang sudah menemani harinya selama dua puluh tahun. Tangan lebarnya memeluk perut ramping istrinya, dan diam-diam memuji Naruto karena pandai merawat tubuh bahkan sampai memasuki usia kepala empat.

"Hampir," guman Naruto yang masih kesulitan untuk mengatur rambutnya agar mematuhi keinginannya, "Daripada memelukku, bisa kah kau menggunakan jari-jarimu untuk membantuku?" ujarnya dengan nada hampir menyerah.

Sasuke terkekeh. Baiklah, ia pun tersenyum. Dengan terampil Sasuke membuat rambut pirang istrinya bergulung di daerah yang diinginkan oleh wanitanya. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak ia masih _shooting_ serial televisi hingga sekarang, membantu Naruto mengikat rambutnya bukanlah hal sulit.

Namun warna rambut itu tidak lagi sama, dulu istrinya memiliki rambut kuning keemasan yang indah dan semakin indah tatkala angin sepoi dengan tepat waktu menerbangkannya. Sekarang rambut itu masih sama indahnya di mata pria itu dengan sedikit uban yang ada tapi tidak terlalu jelas dilihat dari kejauhan. Ia sangat sadar, jika mereka mulai menua dan pria itu tetap bersyukur bisa menghabiskan masa dengan istri dan kedua putranya.

"Ah terimakasih, Sayang" lamunan Sasuke terputus saat mendengar ucapan lembut istrinya. Sepertinya ia memang sudah terlalu hafal cara menggelung, sehingga melamunpun tangannya tetap bekerja sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Naruto berbalik, "Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" dahinya berkerut cemas melihat raut wajah suaminya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Aku sudah memikirkan untuk menyusul Kyouya ke London sehari setelah ia berangkat" ujarnya lalu mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Aku sudah mengatur semua jadwalku dan semuanya beres"

"Haruskah aku juga menyusulmu? Aku bisa-" ucapannya terpotong oleh perkataan Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak perlu menyusulku" wajahnya memberikan sinyal jika ia tidak ingin dibantah, "Lagi pula, kau ada jadwal _shooting_ iklan kecantikan, bukan? Dan lagi, Kyouya pasti tidak bisa fokus pada lombanya dan sibuk memikirkanmu" ujarnya berusaha meyakinkan istrinya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, selama ini hanya Sasuke yang sering menemani putra bungsunya mengikuti olimpiade di beberapa negara. Ia ingin sekali ikut mendampingi dan memberi dukunganpadanya.

"Tenanglah, Sayang" tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi wanita yang paling ia cinta. Mulutnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan menenangkan untuk meredakan kecemasan istrinya. "Kyouya sudah mengerti posisi kita, jangan khawatir" dan dijawab berupa anggukan pelan dan balasan berupa senyuman terimakasih karena Sasuke sudah mendamaikan hatinya.

 **... A Happy Ending ...**

Suara meriah para penonton dalam studio hari ini lebih keras dari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini seluruh pemain drama terbaru dari Uchiha Ryosuke hadir dalam sebuah acara _Talkshow_ di salah satu stasiun televisi, dan akan di dipandu oleh pembawa acara kenamaan Jepang, Urata Daiki.

Beberapa saat yang lalu mereka melakukan perkenalan dengan gaya masing-masing, dan langsung disambut teriakan memekakkan telinga para fans yang hadir disana. Hal itu menandakan jika popularitas para artis muda ini sudah tidak diragukan.

Suasana ini juga menular di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke, mantan aktor laga yang masih terkenal hingga saat ini.

"Sayang? Acara Ryosuke sudah mulai!" teriak pria empat puluh enam tahun itu. Disampingnya, ada si bungsu yang duduk dengan nyaman di sofa, tampak tidak terusik oleh suara menggelegar Ayahnya.

"Iya-iya! Sebentar lagi!" jawab Naruto tak kalah keras. Ia datang dengan nampan kecil dengan tiga cangkir teh hijau hangat yang masih mengepul.

Keluarga kecil Uchiha memang selalu antusias. Mereka bahkan pernah rela meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaan mereka demi melihat iklan yang dibintangi oleh salah satu anggota keluarga itu.

"Sudah sampai mana?" tanya Naruto setelah mengembalikan nampannya di dapur.

"Sepertinya kita melewatkan beberapa menit" desah Kyouya, ia melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, seharusnya ini masih belum memasuki acara inti" jawab naruto.

Acara tersebut mengalir, ada saatnya mereka di beri permainan untuk _fan service_ dan hal itu kadang membuat mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kyouya kembali dari kamar kecil hampir bersamaan dengan selesainya iklan, acara itu dilanjutkan dengan pembawa acara yang sudah berada di bangku penonton untuk menyapa para penonton di rumah.

Lalu adegan itu berlangsung dengan cepat, Urata Daiki dengan segera turun dan duduk kembali di kursi yang biasa ia duduki saat memandu acara. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dengan logo acara _Talkshow_.

"Baiklah, seperti yang kita ketahui jika Ryosuke- _san_ adalah putra dari pasangan melegenda Jepang, Uchiha Sasuke- _san_ dan Uchiha Naruto- _san,_ " Sasuke, Naruto dan Kyouya segera tertawa setelah mendengar kalimat 'pasangan melegenda' yang dilontarkan oleh Daiki, "Dan, bagaimana kabar Uchiha- _san_?" tanya Daiki pada Ryosuke yang mengulum senyumannya.

"Keadaan Ayah dan Ibusangat baik," ia memberi jeda dan memandang Daiki, "Mereka dan adikku pasti sedang menonton kita sekarang" dan kamera pun mengambil gambar Daiki dan para bintang tamu yang sedang melambaikan tangan, memberi sapaan untuk keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba aku rindu dengan _Talkshow_?" guman Sasuke sangat pelan dan tidak didengar oleh siapapun.

Daiki menjelaskan jika ia sangat mengagumi kedua orang tua Ryosuke. Ketika masih muda, ia selalu menonton serial televisi tersebut sampai berakhir. Pertanyaan berikutnya dibaca, "Siapa yang paling anda sayangi? Ayah atau Ibu?"

Ryosuke sedikit berdeham, "Sebenarnya ini pertanyaan sulit untukku, bahkan untuk adikku sekalipun" ia mengerutkan dahinya, siapa? Aku tidak bisa memilih. Batinnya. "Kedua orang tuaku sangat berarti, mereka selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan mereka, mengajariku hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan, dan menyayangiku sepenuh hati" semua orang disana mendengar seksama perkataan Ryosuke, mencoba merasakan apa yang tengah dirasa oleh pemuda jangkung itu, "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memilih diantara mereka, mereka berdua orang yang sangat aku sayang" tutupnya dengan nada sedikit tegas. "Ah, jangan menunjukkan ekspresi sepert itu padaku" ujarnya sangat pelan dan canggung saat teman artis disampingnya yang diam menghayati.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar Sasuke. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar pernyataan manis yang keluar langsung dari mulut putranya. Sedangkan Kyouya sedang memeluk Ayahnya disisi lain. Kedua tangan kekar itu terulur, memeluk.

Daiki menganggukkan kepala, lalu tersenyum paham akan rasa sayang Ryosuke pada Sasuke dan Naruto. "Lalu siapa yang selama ini menjadi panutan dalam berkarir di dunia hiburan?" tanyanya mencoba memberikan pertanyaan lain agar mendapat suasana baru.

Ryosuke paham akan maksud dari pertanyaan ini, "Em, Ayah" jawabnya sedikit mengejutkan penonton bahkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke setelah istrinya tidak bersandar lagi padanya, dan malah memberikan tatapan tajam.

"Seharusnya ia menjawab seperti pertanyaan pertama" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba,

Kemudian, Daiki menanyakan alasan mengapa sulung Uchiha memilih ayahnya. Ryosuke berdeham ketika mengetahui seluruh orang dalam studio menantikan jawabannya, ia mengepalkan tangannya di depan mulutnya, "Sejujurnya aku merasa iri dengan Ayahku sendiri" ucapnya sambil tersenyum malu.

Ucapannya sontak membuat isi studio heboh, para penonton bahkan Daiki pun ikut terkejut, "Ayahku sangat tenar, setelah serial televisinya berakhir dua puluh tahun yang lalu Ayahku masih saja terkenal. Ayahku memang sangat bekerja keras saat itu sehingga bisa membuatnya terkenal sampai sekarang. Aku juga ingin bekerja keras sepertinya" lanjutnya, Daiki mengangguk-anggukan kepala mengerti.

"Ow!" Sasuke memegang pinggangnya yang disikut keras oleh Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuat anakmu sendiri iri padamu?" dahi cantik wanita itu berkerut.

Sasuke tersenyum entah menyiratkan kebanggaan atau rasa bersalah, "Seharusnya Ryosuke tak perlu merasa seperti itu"

"Fans Ayah juga sangat banyak, mereka begitu mengagumi Ayah" ujarnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedikit kesal, untuk masalah jumlah fans sepertinya pria muda berambut raven ini benar-benar iri. "Padahal, jika mereka tahu sebenarnya Ayahku itu sedikit pelupa" katanya pura-pura polos. Hal ini sontak membuat seluruh studio heboh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tentu saja, fakta mengejutkan tentang mega bintang Jepang ini belum pernah tersiar dimanapun.

Naruto dan Kyouya tertawa menggelegar membuat ruang keluarga menjadi riuh. Kyouya yang sudah tak memeluk Sasuke sampai memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa. Sedangkan Sasuke, pria itu hanya terdiam memejamkan matanya mencoba berfikir apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Ryosuke jika putra sulungnya sudah pulang.

"Itu benar, itu benar" ujar Naruto susah payah karena masih dalam keadaan tertawa.

Rating acara ini semakin meningkat dengan adanya kabar ini, semua staff, artis dan MC disana pasti merasakannya. Tapi mereka terlihat memasang wajah pura-pura terkejut atau senang. Yang sebenarnya mereka justru takut akan hal ini. Bukankah Sasuke- _san_ sedang menonton? Tidak apa-apakah? Batin mereka kompak.

Daiki masih bisa menyembunyikan wajah kesusahannya untuk merangkai kalimat pertanyaan dengan tersenyum dan sedikit mengangguk. Dalam hati ia merapal doa agar sulung Uchiha ini peka terhadap posisinya sekarang.

"Aku pernah melihat Ayah mencari sesuatu di ruang kerjanya. Saat itu kutanya apa yang sedang dicari? Karena Ayah terlihat frustasi. Ia menjawab bolpoin. Dan ketika aku lihat lagi, bolpoin itu masih digenggam ditangannya" kata Ryosuke sembari terkekeh, dan para penonton pun ikut tertawa.

"Haha! Itu benar! Kakak pernah mencaritakannya padaku-ow!" Kyouya terlihat kesakitan, pipinya dicubit Sasuke. "Oh! Sakit Ayah! Ibu tolong aku" Naruto yang wajahnya memerah karena tertawa sedari tadi memberikan sinyal untuk duduk disampingnya.

Dengan secepat kilat Kyouya pindah menjauh dari tangan Sasuke yang gatal hendak mencubit pipinya. Sasuke melempar _glare_ andalan untuk membungkam mulut kedua orang yang dicintainya itu. Tapi sepertinya gagal.

Ia memejamkan mata dan mendengus pelan, kepalanya menoleh menatap layar kaca didepannya yang masih terfokus pada Ryosuke. Ryosuke untung saja kau anakku, batinnya menerima nasib.

"Jadi seperti itu" Daiki memasang senyum terpaksa, benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya setelah ini.

Ryosuke merasakan sebersit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya saat menyadari Daiki, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Tapi, meskipun begitu banyak hal baik yang Ayah punya. Pada Ibu misalnya" ia berdeham, "Ibu sangat menyukai bunga dan selalu merawatnya setiap hari sampai suatu saat ia melahirkan adikku, Ibu tidak merawat bunganya lagi" ia menatap sekelilingnya, para penonton masih fokus padanya, "Waktu itu, aku pernah melihat Ayah sedang memetik daun-daun yang kuning pada tanaman bunga milik Ibu lalu menyiramnya" ungkapnya membuat decak kagum terdengar dari seluruh ruang studio.

Daiki mengerti, "Karena bunga itu kesukaan Naruto- _san_?" Ryosuke mengangguk mantap. "Uchiha- _san_ punya sisi romantis ya?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang mendekatinya sambil tersenyum malu, "Sayangku, terimakasih. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak bilang? Aku pikir bunga-bungaku bisa tumbuh sendiri" pria itu menjawab dengan dengusan kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, "Ah.. jangan marah" tangan kanannya terulur untuk menggosok pipi Sasuke, ingin jika suaminya itu memandangnya.

Kyouya yang melihat momen itu hanya bisa memutar matanya. Ia lalu memilih menonton kembali acara itu ketimbang melihat momen _lovey dovey_ kedua orang tuanya.

 **... A Happy Ending ...**

Sasuke membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati sang putra sulung berdiri. Pria itu mengetahui ada sedikit raut terkejut diwajah Ryosuke. Ayah dua anak itu tersenyum dalam hati, "Ayo cepat masuk" ujarnya melihat putranya ini tidak kunjung bergerak dari posisinya, "Ayah tidak akan marah" lanjutnya. Putranya terlihat sedikit lebih rileks.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk sebagai jaminan.

Sasuke merangkul dan menepuk ringan bahu putranya itu, "Tapi besok kau harus bangun lebih pagi untuk menjadi sopir Ayah, bisa 'kan?" Ryosuke melancarkan tatapan memelas yang ia pelajari dari Ibunya untuk meluluhkan hati Ayahnya. "Tidak, tidak. Tidak ada penolakan"

"Baiklah" lalu ia mendapat usapan di kepalanya.

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang sepi. "Dimana Ibu?" ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, mulutnya menguap lebar.

"Ibumu ada di kamar Kyouya, sepertinya membantu adikmu berkemas" ia menjawab dengan 'oh' lalu menghampiri kamar itu. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat Ibu dan adiknya sibuk menata barang.

"Dan jangan lupa masukkan _power bank_ mu"

"Iya, Bu. Bu, dimana _charger_ laptopku?" Kyouya menggaruk cepat kepalanya tampak pusing mengurus barang bawaannya untuk pergi ke London.

"Mungkin ada di ruang kerja Ayah. Kau 'kan suka men _charge_ laptopmu disana" ucap Ryosuke membuat dua orang dikamar itu menoleh padanya.

Kyouya menghampiri Kakaknya dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya, "Acaramu bagus sekali" kakaknya mendengus, "Bukankah Ayah yang membuka pintu untukmu? Jadi bagaimana tadi?" tanyanya.

Ryosuke memasang wajah cemberut, "Sopir. Besok pagi" jawaban kakaknya sontak membuat remaja laki-laki berambut cepak didepannya tertawa.

"Sopir, itu tandanya Kakak harus membayar bensinnya juga" Ryosuke melempar _glare_ pada punggung adik satu-satunya itu. Namun dalam hati ia meratapi gajinya yang harus berkurang untuk membeli bensin mobil Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua ini," Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Ia menyusun pakaian Kyouya dalam koper, "siang dan malam selalu bertengkar"

Ryosuke masuk ke kamar kemudian memeluk Ibunya, "Karena itu yang namanya anak laki-laki" jawab Ryosuke mengarang.

Naruto menepuk tangan putranya yang melingkar di bahunya, "Sudahlah, cepat mandi. Siapkan air panas sendiri, ya? Setelah itu segera tidur. Besok harus bangun pagi 'kan?"

Ryosuke melepas pelukannya, kemudian meringis, "Bu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jadi aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri"

"Iya-iya, kalian berdua ini selalu bilang begitu padaku, tapi terkadang banyak yang kelupaan. Hah, sepertinya gen Ayahmu benar-benar menempel pada kalian"

Saat itu juga Ryosuke ingin tertawa sambil menangis, "Baiklah"

 **...**

"Sudah siap semua?" tanya Sasuke pada Kyouya, putranya itu terlihat mengangguk dengan berat hati. Entah, mungkin karena gugup harus pergi ke London? Pikirnya.

Tak jauh dari keluarga Uchiha itu berdiri, terdapat beberapa kelompok keluarga yang juga mengantar anak mereka di bandara Narita. Sebelumnya mereka juga berfoto bersama dengan keluarga Uchiha dan itu semua berakhir setelah waktu menunjukkan kurang lebih satu jam sebelum keberangkatan.

Disekitar mereka juga terdapat beberapa kaum muda yang bergerombol sebanyak tiga orang mengambil kesempatan untuk menfoto keluarga yang masih terlihat harmonis itu.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyamar seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan, toh juga percuma. Para paparazi itu tentu tahu jika keluarga ini akan pergi ke bandara entah darimana.

Sampai ketika salah satu guru memanggil para peserta untuk segera bersiap berangkat, seketika para keluarga memberikan doa dn dukungan pada anak mereka.

"Ayah akan menyusulmu ke London besok" ujarnya setelah memeberikan pelukan dan usapan kepala. Kyouya mengangguk, sebenarnya ia merasa enggan jika orang tuanya ikut pergi bersama ke London karena hal itu akan merepotkan mereka, namun Sasuke bersikeras untuk menyusul untuk memberikan dukungan padanya.

Naruto menitikkan air mata, merasa bangga sekaligus sedih, "Tenang Bu, Kyouya akan akan baik-baik saja, olimpiadenya hanya lima hari, bukan?" ucap Ryosuke berusaha menenangkan hati Ibunya.

Kemudian para keluarga disana menatap punggung para putra atau putri mereka yang akan pergi berjuang dalam olimpiade untuk mengharumkan nama negaranya.

 **... A Happy Ending ...**

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Sayang!" ujar Naruto girang saat menerima _video call_ dari Sasuke tentang kemenangan Kyouya dalam olimpiade.

"Hehe, aku ingin meneraktir Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakak makan setelah kembali ke Jepang" ucap Kyouya dari _smartphone_ Sasuke. Tapi kemudian ia menunduk seperti tngah membaca pesan dari seseorang di _smartphone_ nya, "Ayah, Ibu, aku harus berkumpul, Maeda- _sensei_ memanggil kami semua" ujar Kyouya pelan. Dan ia pun pergi setelah mereka mengangguk.

"Dimana Ryosuke?"

"Dia pergi ke kantor agensi seperti biasa"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak sambil melempar senyum lembut dari jarak jauh.

"Aku senang anak-anak kita bisa tumbuh seperti ini"

Wanita berambut pirang itu menata ulang bantal dipunggungnya, "Sebenarnya kita masih ada beberapa PR, membuat Ryosuke dan Kyouya akur lalu-"

"Laki-laki memang seperti itu" kata Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, astaga bagian mana dari putra-putraku yang menurun dariku? Pikirnya kesal.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "PR yang kau sebut tadi memang selalu ada, bukan? Dua puluh tahun lalu kita mengatakan akan membuat cerita kita bersama mereka, aku pikir masalah dalam hiduplah yang sudah membuat kisah kita jadi berwarna"

"Hm, kau benar" Naruto mengangguk, ia berbaring di tempat tidur sambil meletakkan _smartphone_ di perutnya.

"Lubang hidungmu makin besar jika kau memosisikan benda kotak itu diperutmu" canda Sasuke.

Istrinya terkekeh, "Lenganku pegal sekali, benda kotak ini jadi lebih berat dari biasanya" ia melanjutkan dengan tertawa.

"Baiklah, cepat tidur. Di Jepang sudah malam, 'kan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa" dan komunikasi itu berakhir.

 **END**

 **Finally!**

 **setelah dihantui oleh ide ngelanjutin fic ini (tadinya pengen oneshoot), akhirnya keturutan publishnya.**

 **Maaf ya, aktivitas di duta menyita waktu banget. tapi Skye usaha buat ngelanjutin yang lain kok. Oke deh, see you in other fic :)**


End file.
